


Kindergartner's Cookies

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Background characters - Freeform, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Food Poisoning, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kindergartner dream, kindergartner wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Prompt:Person A makes Person B cookies, but they're disgusting yet Person B doesn't have it in their heart to tell Person A the truth
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Kindergartner's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everyone is a kindergartner besides the following:  
> Philza (adult)  
> BadBoyHalo (adult)  
> Skeppy (adult)  
> TommyInnit (preschooler)  
> Tubbo (preschooler)
> 
> By the way, sorry it's short

Wilbur was excited. 

He had spent the afternoon baking cookies with the help of his dad. Phil had barely been allowed to help, actually. Wilbur took over the entire kitchen, not letting any of his brothers even step inside.

He fought off Techno and had to hear Tommy cry about wanting food. But by the end of the day he had finished the cookies. He was proud and showed them to Phil to try them first. 

His father did try them and gave him the thumbs up, Tommy had tried to get some but Wilbur slapped his hand and quickly ran to his room stuffing them into his backpack and getting ready for bed. 

He spent the entire night fidgeting with delight.

This morning he was bouncing all over the place. Yelling about being able to give Dream some cookies. Tommy was crying about something that no one was paying attention to and Techno was yelling at Will to shut up. 

While his children were causing chaos, Phil took it upon himself to get everything ready for their day at daycare. He took Techno and Wilbur to their kindergarten class. 

Will somehow still manage to beam with excitement even though he was lacking sleep.

Phil sighed as the small brunette ran ahead of both Techno and him. Meanwhile, Wilbur made his way towards his classroom and Phil took Techno to class. 

“Phil? Why is he going to force Dream to eat those cookies? They were so gross” He heard the child ask. 

Phil internally cringed when he remembered how Techno managed to steal a cookie and dashed towards the bathroom. He immediately panicked thinking that he just let one of his kids feed poison to another child. Quickly the blond left Techno in class, patting his head and waving goodbye before he ran towards the brunette’s class. 

Dream lay on the floor coloring a picture of a cat, when he heard footsteps he looked up meeting two eager brown eyes. Their smiles had widened as the brunette pounced onto the blond. 

“Hey Will” He said as he returned the hug that was sent his way.

The brunette somehow managed to increase his smile before he stopped complaining that his jaw hurt. They separated from the hug and Dream started laughing and started to tease him about it. 

“Your jaw hurts because you’re smiling so much! Why are you so hyped up anyway?” He asked as he watched the other child calm down enough to stop bouncing on the floor. Wilbur’s smile seemed to return full force despite the slight aching feeling he felt. Dream sat there amused about the unusual behavior his friend was displaying. 

“I baked cookies for you!” He started digging through his backpack as he showed Dream a red bag full of cookies. 

The blond cringed when he noticed that they appeared burnt, he was about to say something about it but when he noticed that Wilbur seemed so proud he couldn’t bring himself to be honest with the brunette. 

Wilbur quickly opened the bag and gave one to Dream, waiting for the blond to eat the cookie. Dream was internally crying, he didn’t want to eat the cookie, but he didn’t want to upset his best friend. He smiled and stuffed his face with the cookie. Wilbur was still staring at him expectantly. 

“It’s delicious!” He announced through a full mouth, making Wilbur gag and look away. 

“That’s disgusting Dream! Close your mouth!” The brit cried. Dream laughed as he forced himself to swallow. 

“Will! Your dad is here!” Their teacher announced as Wilbur looked up and saw his father. The small child said a short parting before quickly leaving Dream and going towards his dad. Dream took this as his chance and got up heading to the bathroom. He felt sick and he knew why.


End file.
